


Отсчет

by Yodzun



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yodzun/pseuds/Yodzun
Summary: написано в рамках челленджа Артллоуин 2018, тема: девочка из колодца в HD





	Отсчет

**Author's Note:**

> написано в рамках челленджа Артллоуин 2018, тема: девочка из колодца в HD

\- Семь дней.  
Клер глянула на напарника. Когда она уже привыкнет к нему и этим его внезапным высказываниям? И что они значат? И что на этот раз? Пусть Шон был гениальным, но, пожалуй, никто его не мог понять. Совершенно.  
\- Что? Семь дней?  
Шон рассеянно поглядел куда-то в сторону, явно не слыша ее. Что ж, ей пора давно привыкнуть...  
  
\- Шесть.  
Клер практически влетела в Шона при выходе из палаты. Тот внезапно застопорился в дверях.  
\- Что шесть? Ты считаешь пациентов? - она обогнула коллегу и направилась дальше в ординаторскую. Где-то на подкорке шевельнулось незначительное воспоминание о вчерашнем высказывании Шона.  
  
\- Шон, пойдешь с нами после смены в клуб?  
Клер уже переоделась, когда мужчины все еще натягивали куртки и завязывали шнурки.  
\- Да, Шон, пойдем? - подхватил Джаред.  
Шон замешкался.  
\- Нет, не думаю.  
\- Да ладно, Шон, все будет хорошо. Мы отлично поработали, можно расслабиться.  
Но тот отчаянно замотал головой, прикрываясь руками. Он всегда так делал, когда начинал паниковать. Что-что, а это Клер точно выучила при общении с Шоном.  
\- Ладно. Тогда мы пойдем... - сдался Джаред.  
Шон кивнул.  
\- Пять дней, да.  
  
\- Четыре.  
Клер остановила Шона прямо у входа в больницу.  
\- Что это значит?  
Шон смотрел мимо нее, топчась на месте. Он снова ее не слышал.  
\- Шон, ты уже несколько дней что-то считаешь.  
\- Это обратный отсчет. Когда считают, начинают от меньшей цифры и идут по возрастанию. Когда же...  
\- Шон! - прервала его Клер. - Что за отсчет?  
Он не ответил, напряженно смотря дальше в коридор. Клер посмотрела на часы. Они снова опаздывали.  
  
\- Ты был прав, Мерфи, поздравляю. Но когда же ты научишься не выдавать устрашающие диагнозы в присутствии пациента?  
Доктор Эндрюс не злился. Наоборот - в этом вопросе Клер видела поощрение. Или даже благодарность.  
\- Как ты догадался? - шепнула она Шону, пока доктор отвлекся.  
\- Три.  
\- Что, Мерфи? Три кубика - слишком большая доза. В палате ты выдал более правильную дозу. Идите оба, готовьте пациента.  
  
Клер пила кофе и ждала. Она не очень понимала, чего именно. Был уже вечер, смена уже заканчивалась. Насыщенный день, но чего-то не хватало. Только вот чего?  
\- Два дня.  
Точно! Чертов Шон Мерфи и его отсчет!  
\- Эй! Шон, подожди! Завтра будет один?  
Но молодой врач уже ушел.  
  
Клер уже переоделась и ждала, когда же придет Шон. Тот как всегда опаздывал. Но сегодня она ждала его с особым интересом. Один. Она полночи не спала, гадая, что это был за отсчет. Сегодня один. День Икс. Что сегодня должно произойти?  
\- Наш Мерфи снова опаздывает? - доктор пролистал блокнот. Видимо, он тоже почти привык. По крайней мере, сейчас он уже не злился так сильно. - Ладно. сегодня его не будет. Тогда начнем...  
У Клер аж слова в горле застряли. Что значит - не будет?! Как.. как такое вообще может быть?  
\- Где Шон? - шепнула она Джареду. Тот лишь пожал плечами.  
Проклятый Мерфи! Что за дурацкие шутки?! Как он мог вообще? Чертов идиот... Даже в мыслях Клер остановила себя. Нет. Он - не идиот. Аутист, но далеко не идиот. Он - чертов гений.


End file.
